


Ensemble dans la cadence

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry, it's in English, not in French ;)</p><p>Ant & Dec are a couple and they enjoy the little things in life together.</p><p>Based on 'La cadence' by Mathieu & Guillaume, a Flemish duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble dans la cadence

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, neither is French, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text.  
> The one shot is written in third person's POV.  
> Enjoy!

Dec woke up slowly. He let his hand roam around him, searching for Ant so he could cuddle up against his boyfriend. He whimpered when he found out his bed was empty. His dissatisfaction switched fast to contentment when he smelled the tempting smell of fresh coffee. Dec opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He smiled when he saw the sun peak through the curtains. He hadn’t slept this good for at least a month, he felt really great.

 

“Good morning my sleeping Beauty.” Ant said with a huge smile on his face. Dec looked too good. He wore Ant’s hoodie which came to just under his bum, his hair stood up in spikes in all directions possible and most of all, Dec looked healthy. Dec looked rested. Ant gave his boyfriend a long loving kiss and hugged him. “I love you.” Dec whispered. “I love you too, Decks.” Ant answered, giving Dec another kiss. “Fancy a simple breakfast? I made us fresh coffee and toast with scrambled eggs.” Dec kissed Ant on his cheek. “Give me the food.” He grinned.

 

“Do we have plans for today?” Dec asked, putting away the dishes. Ant shook his head. “What do you think about just enjoying all the little things?” he proposed. “Time’s already going fast enough. Let’s have a day of enjoying every second.” Dec grinned. “Come on, let’s start with taking a shower together.” He winked. They ended up undoing each other from their clothes, soaping each other and bringing each other to a climax with feather light touches and kisses.

 

They were walking through their neighbourhood, hands intertwined and both of their dogs on their leashes. “Hey, it looks like there’s something going on in the park!” Dec said enthusiastically. “Come on, let’s go and watch.” Ant said with a smile on his face. There were two guys singing, one guy with a guitar and one guy only a mic. They sung some light and danceable pop music. Ant let his hand slide in Dec’s back pocket while they were moving in sync on the music. Dec noticed that they sung in French. He didn’t understand that much of what they were singing, but he understood the one sentence that was repeated a few times. _Instinctivement je sais qu’on n’est jamais perdu._ Dec looked at his boyfriend who was enjoying the music. He put his arms around Ant’s waist. Dec knew he would never be lost as long as he would have Ant by his side. Dec cuddled his partner, listening to his heartbeat. He couldn’t but notice both of their hearts went on the same pace. _Ils étaient ensemble dans la cadence_ , they were together in the cadence and they would be forever.


End file.
